bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Movement vs Espada
People on this page Movement *Muteki *Shar *Yoshi *Yun *Nou After a meeting Yoshi tells everyone that he was talking to a espada named Nou yesterday and that they will battle with him. "I'll take him on.. i'll kill him easy Yun said If that's what you want. Later Nou is seen walking in Las Noches. approaching the members of the movement. " Is this it the wonderfl team you put together... looks like a bunch of misfits" Nou said disgustfully " ya freak.. for an espada you don't look like much" Yun said Nou then charged at Yun punching him into the ground and consistently punching him to dust. "dat all ya got.... espada" Yun then pierces through Nou chest sprising the espada. " i will kill ya quick" yun then extends his blade and throws Yun into a nearby boulder. " You dead espada" ..."nah just warmin up kid..enough of the games lets fight for real." Nou said as he stood as if he had recieved no damage. "Come on I wanna fight Now" Lola said and then charged into battle but was stopped by Yoshi. T"his is Yun's fight interference will not be tolerated" said Yoshi. Lola then uses Sonido and goes near Muteki who reassures her to stay ot of the fight they all then move to a farther back location. As the fight between Yun and Nou ensues Nou continues to fight with such enhanced durability and seems to not feel any pain that is dealt to him at all. " if you want to hrt me boy i suggest you do it know... or succumb to my power" "shut the hell up... I'll beat ya to death if I have too ya got that pops" said Yun. He then fires a cero which Nou stops with his spirt energy and completly deflects the blast away. " Thats.. impossible you freakin.... said Ynu but he was then cut off as he was struck in the gut by Nou fist and knocked back. ...... Yun stared scared of Nou. As Nou noticed this he bagan to walk towards Yun. " Ready to die boy" said Nou. " Not today.. if anyone ill kill Yun said Muteki as he appeared between the 2 of them. " You both may fight me.. I'll still tear you both down with everything I got" Said Nou with much confidence. " Get outta the way" Yun said as he stabbed Muteki from behind. Lulu then uses Sonido to grab Muteki and bring him back. "You okay Hero" said Lulu in a childish tone. " Im fine dis is nothin Muteki said as he stood up, now please watch ya own back" Muteki said as he stood up and went back to the battlefield. Yun then activates his resrreccion " Pierce the soul Demonia Ala " Yun then transformed into a massive winged demon and flew above Nou firing 3 cero at him. " You'll die here you old crappy espada " Just then Nou appeared on Yun's back and shoved his fist through Yn's right wing sending him plummeting to the ground below. "Damn.." Yun said barely breathing. Muteki then appeared in front on Nou and sasid the real battle is now. Muteki then drew his sword and began slashing away at the espada. Nou was dodgeing all of his swings. " Dat all you got I though you said a real battle will start" said Nou. "Shut up" said Muteki as he finally stabbed through the espada's hand. Nou then took Muteki's blade out of his hand saying that he is growing bored of this and that he will soon finish off everyone here. Muteki then appeared behind Nou catching him off guard with his Sonido and slashed his back. Muteki then walked towards Nou while he was on the ground. " Looks like it's game..espada don't worry I will take your spot as Segunda Espada as soon as the Movement of Venganza finishees the Gotei 13 off." Yoshi then intervenes. " Muteki please stop old friend, Listen I had you fight this espada to test both you're strength... it's a good thing though if you both used your resurreccion we all would be dead. Yoshi then picks up Yun. " Don't worry Muteki yo will become a espada one day, but before we take on the espada the Gotei 13 must fall into a complete and utter darkness and succumb to my power" Yoshi yells. The Movement then open a garganta and leave the seen, Nou then walks back to Las Noches and his home with the rest of th espada. Muteki vs Yun Days later Muteki meets Yun in a hidden training room built by Aizen. " This is the place... I will prove that I am best and strongest of all creatres, I dont need your help and never will Muteki... This is your grave... This is where i will violently slaughter you Muteki. Muteki then clashes swords with Yun. As Lulu and Lola watch with fear that Muteki will get hurt. " Hero will win I bet on it" Lulu said in a drunk tone(she has a empty bottle of sake in her hand) " Of course he is gonna win why would he want to die.....he has to win.. please....Hero" Yun and Muteki then slash at each other rentlessly both of them giving it all they got not wanting to die. " This all you got.. i though you would be alot tougher." Said Muteki grinning "Shuddap and die................shinigami." Yun said in a dark tone. "Quiet.. what I am.. or used to be has nothin to do what I am" Muteki said sadly. "Watch out said Lulu and Lola from far back. Muteki was then stabbed in the shoulder by Yun sword and then slashed in half screamimng in pain. MUTEKI FLASHBACK Muteki remembers what Yoshi said at the conference they had. "Muteki listen just for a second and then choose if you will join us or not" "You were formely my best friend we lived in Rukongai together.. we were like brothers and you would always be with me and my family because you had nothing else. After my parents death yo stopped hanging with me and tried your best to find out what happened to them. You had left into the woods and hadn't come out for months. By that time I began going out again but was losing all the friends around me. I had left into the woods after hearing what you had done and seen you walking with a dead body near you. I had asked you what happened and you had stabbed me". "When I had woke I was with Aizen who had healed my wound, thats where Aizen revealed that Muteki was working for him and that was the only way to bring Yoshi parents back, he had to kill more and more people and bring their bodies to a object he called hogyoku which now I now what a hoygyoku actuallly is. Me and you, Muteki worked together for Aizen. After a few years Aizen began testing on the both of us and said that us killing people would'nt be needed anymore. I then attacked Aizen asking for my parents back and you helped me, we together fought Aizen" " I don't remember much of that fight but in it the hogyok had transformed me and you into hollows. Me and you began to die but we were saved. I'm not sure by who though she was fast though and head helped alot of other people Aizen experimented on. Me and you were crazed hollows, then the lady who helped us had dropped s and began to leave us there...." " We both then began tearing apart placed in Rukongai and mass murdereing so many people as hollows. I eventually learned how to control my new hollow techniqes and went back to Aizen to ask him if he could help me help you control yor hollow. Aizen agreed to help us out and he did he helped me capture you and helped me control my powers to. But he soon turned on us and used the hogyoku to transform me and you into monsters. He attacked us and printed us as failed experiments and left us both in Hueco Mundo to die. We were both unconcious when we were in Hueco Mundo but when I woke up you were gone. Me and you Muteki have both been discarder treated like crap by Aizen. He abused us, used us and murdered my parents. That Muteki is your past.. well at least most of it anyway. Muteki will join the Movement and get revenge on the people who let Aizen live... Help your old friend Demolish Soul Society and run our name in fire through it's rubble and then we will kill the man Soul Society let live... Aizen!!" Muteki vs Yun "ww..what I can't die not now.. get up.. up.. stand up now!" Muteki roared as he flew into the sky. " I will not lose to you Yun.. I can't lose not yet.. not until im done with the Soul Society. Lola and Lulu are seen crying far back about Hero's death. " He was so good to us... its a shame hes dead" Lulu said " Hey Lulu look... Hero aint dead.. look look he's gettin up. Lola shouted. " You can win" Lulu and Lola yelled simaltaneously. Muteki then stood up and fired a black colored cero from his blade, it was way to fast for Yun and stuck him knocking him far back and into several buildings before he fell to the ground. Muteki then turned around and gave the girls a thumb up to which they replied by saying " You da best now go gettem Hero" both the girls said. Muteki then flew toward where Yun was knowing that he had activavted his resurreccion if he survived that. Muteki then seen feathers falling and looked up seeing Yun in his resurreccion and exploding feathers now surronded Muteki. "Wat.. Wat is dis" Muteki shouted in anger. "Tell me now" Yun then circled Muteki from above. " Nothing left you can do Muteki... just give up and die already boy. Muteki then jumped upward from the explosion having his left arm and left leg completly burned. " hey you girls okay" Muteki said as he had seen the explsion go far and be very destructive. " We fine just end this already" Lola said firing a cero at Muteki which suprisingly was fast and healed his arm and leg that eas damaged. " How you do that?" " Dont mention it" Lola said in a cute childish voice. Muteki then appeared in front of Yun and struck him in the eye and then sliced his wing as he fell sending Yun plummting to the earth. " You won't lose im the strongest the strongest ever the strongest hollow ever.. I won't lose to a boy. Yun said as he fell to the ground. Yun then dissapeared " Hey where you go strongest hollow ever.. I didn't kill ya yet. Muteki said with great confidence. Muteki then realized Yun had flew above him. Yun then annouced that he was going to use his strongest move and finish off everyone there. Muteki then used sonido to appear on Yun's back. " Get off a me" Yun said as he tried to shake him off. Yun then began firing cero wildly from his eyes destroyinig the training facilty that Aizen had built. Muteki then runs towards the girls and carries them both out of the collapsing building and head towards Las Noches. " You 2 okay" Muteki said. Muteki then used Sonido to appear in front of Yun before he got a answer from the girls, who then pulleed out a bottle of sake and began to get drunk as they watched Muteki fight. " That was dirty.... Dirty fighting isnt allowed in a fight between equals" Muteki said condescendingly. " You don't get it do ya... I aint here to fight you as a damn equal.. im here to destroy you and everything you believe. I'll wipe you out of existence and turn you into dust before your next breath. I will make you regret the day you joined this team shinigami." Yun yelled in complete disgust " Shutup.. you know you talk way to much and i aint a shinigami, I used to leave in Rukongai." Muteki replied. " You aint and cant turm me into dust, you aint strong enough Yun. Muteki said as he appeared behind Yun and grabbed his tail and throwing him into the ground, and then punches Yun into a nearby building as Yun screams in pain. "Come one Yun.. I will finish what you started" Muteki said as he activated his resurreccion. Devour Starved One, Avaracia. " Goodbye Yun" Just then Yoshi approaches and intevenes grabbing hold of Muteki sword and tossing him into a boulder as well as grabbing hold of Yun and deactivating his resurreccion. "How the hell you do that, where my powers go" Yun said as he went back to his normal form. "You two should not fight, now is the time I should tell you my plans" Yoshi said in a hushed tone. " I have created a artificial hogyoku creature. I plan to combine it with myself and thus creating the ultimate being, me as the ultimate creature and most powerful Yoshi said menicingly I will merge Hueco Mundo with Sould Society allowing me to rule everything. I will be God a creature who is strongest, I will be..... Nou then appeared out of a garganta and kicked Yoshi into the ground. " Merging those two worlds would be catastophic, they are not meant to combine. They are two seperate worlds for a reason and the Spirit king would not like what you're doing. " That is talk for the weak, talk of people who cannot accomplish anything, talk of people who fear what true power is. Yoshi said as he stood like a corpse and appeared above Nou. "You sound like Aizen... damn fool. "Hmph.. Muteki are my friend work with me to accoplish this... Yoshi said to Muteki No... Merging those worlds would turn everyone into hollows, it would kill alot of people, its not a good idea, we may have used to be friend..but I wont help you with that. Yoshi doing that would make us just like Aizen. Im sorry. Muteki replied. "Fool, if you aint on my side you'll die, shinigami or hollow. We may have used to be friends but you will die a horrible death if you refuse. Me and you have lost everything.. our friends, families you will have nothing. The hogyoku will is true. Yoshi shouted. "Shuttup" Nou said as he grabbed Yoshi's face and threw him into the floor. "Beliefs like that is foolish, a child is smarter than that... If i have to kill you to get that through I will boy. Yoshi then stood up and appeared in front of Nou. As Muteki, Shar and Yun watched. " Those friends of yours.....Muteki, they are mine". Yoshi said laughing. "They are under my control" Lull and Lola then grabbed hold of Nou arms as Yoshi continously punched Nou in the stomach. " Its hilarous watch as all your friends turn on you Muteki..... Nou then dissapeared and revealed it was a gigai. The real Nou then appeared and grabbed Muteki. "Where the hell yyou going are fight at over yet dammit" Yun said annoyed. "We'll finish later... sorry but I'll kill everyone in the Movement if I have to. Nou then takes Muteki to the espada hideout. "As much as I hate it, we have to ask Soul Society for help. Nou said in a baffled tone. Nou is last seen with Muteki in the Espada's hideout training. Category:Twonjr2